They Couldn't Take the Distance
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Grissom is halfway through his 4 week sabbatical, but the distance is proving to much for Sara and Grissom. R&R GSR fluff


**the song used in the story is called "The Distance" sung by evan and jaron or by oliver james**  


They Couldn't Take the Distance

"I'll miss you", he said.

She smiled. "It's just four weeks."

The smile had been a mask concealing her true thoughts. _Don't leave me_ she had thought, _don't leave me here alone. Who will I go to hen an innocent child has suffered and my world falls to pieces?_

What Grissom hadn't seen after he left was a broken-hearted, vulnerable Sara, sitting alone in the locker room, head resting against the cold metal of her locker, with silent tears running down her cheeks. _Grissom don't leave me. I need you._

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

It was two weeks after Grissom's sabbatical, and Sara was falling back into her old habits. On a normal day, she would spend as much time as possible with Grissom, usually arriving to work just before shift.

But today she was nearly 5h early. She hated being in an empty house. As she walked from her car to the lab, the grey sky started releasing small raindrops.

**The sky has lost its colour,**

**The sun has turned to grey.**

Sara looked up at the darkening sky. _Just my luck._ Sighing she headed into the lab.

**At least that's how it feels to me,**

**Whenever you're away.**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

She had a fifteen minute break before her lab results would be ready. She found his office empty, although she hadn't really expected anyone to be there. She locked the door behind her and lay down on his couch staring at the ceiling.

**I crawl up in the corner,**

**To watch the minutes pass.**

**Each one brings me closer to,**

**The time you're coming back.**

She crossed the room to his desk where she saw two framed pictures. _That's odd, I've never seen them before._ The first was of her. She had no idea where he got it, maybe her place. She was sitting down on a rock with the sun shining down on her and a bright small spread across her face.

The second picture was of the two of them. She remembered that day; it had been on their third date. He had taken her to an amusement park and had given up to her his secret love of roller coasters.

One of the park keepers had taken their photo when they got off the coaster. They were happy. Happier than either of them had been in a long time. His arm was wrapped lightly around her waist and she leant into him.

**I can't take the distance,**

**I can't take the miles. **

She rubbed her fingers lightly over the photographs.

**I can't take the time until I next see you smile.**

Walking back to the break-room, Sara stopped by the lab, but her results still weren't ready.

In the break-room Warrick, Greg, and Nick were sitting around the table. As soon as Sara had taken a seat, Catherine walked in ready to hand out assignments. "Greg you and Nick have a DB in Henderson."

Without thinking Greg looked up, "where's Grisso- oh…..never mind."

At the mention of his name Sara looked up from her cup of coffee.

Nick looked up at Catherine. "Yeah he's gone for what two..three weeks? –"

"Four." Everyone turned to look at Sara with mildly puzzled expressions. "He's gone or four weeks" she said softly, attention turned back to her cup of coffee. _Four long weeks,_ she thought to herself.

**I can't take the distance,**

**And I'm not ashamed.**

**That with every breath I take,**

**I'm calling your name.**

"Sara? Earth to Sara Sidle?" Sara's head shot up and saw Warrick standing next to her. "Ready to go We've got a suspicious suicide out on the strip."

She forced a quick smile on her face. "Yeah… yeah I'm coming." She grabbed her jacket off of the back of the chair and followed Warrick out of the room.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom had just come back from one of his lectures. He grabbed a bottled water from the fridge in his campus apartment and sat down on the couch.

Rubbing his temples to relieve some of the tension, he dug out his cell phone and checked his voicemail.

"Hi Gris it's me", came the airy voice. "I guess you're busy lecturing, but I'm home later on, if you want to call. I really miss you….. come home soon……. Love you. click"

Sara's voice was one of the things he was most desperate to hear. Just hearing it again in the brief message, sent a warm sensation through his body.

"I love you too" he whispered to the emptiness. Grabbing his cell phone he hit #1 on the speed dial.

"Hi you've reached Sara Sidle, I'm busy at a scene right no but please leave a message. Beep"

"Hi Sara, it's me Grissom. I guess Catherine's got you busy. I miss you… I miss you so much. I'll call again later…… I love you Sara. Bye sweetheart."

**I still believe my feelings,**

**But sometimes I feel too much.**

Opting for a nap, Grissom waked over to tee bedroom and crawled beneath the covers. Closing his eyes he imagined Sara next to him on the pillow. But opening them he saw nothing but a bare pillow and an empty space.

**I make believe you're here with me.**

**But it 'aint close enough.**

Sighing he reached out and rubbed his fingers over the sheet.

**Not nearly close enough.**

His dreams were troubled as thoughts of Sara kept running through his mind.

**I can't take the distance,**

**I can't take the miles.**

Images of her face swam around in his head. He saw a moment of their first date; walking along the strip, hands intertwined. He saw a glimpse of the morning after their fifth date – the sun shone through his bedroom window casting a soft glow on her sleeping face. And he saw the minutes in the locker-room right before he left Vegas – a smiling Sara with hidden tears in her eyes.

**I can't take the time until I next see you smile. **

Suddenly he saw memories that he had tried long and hard to forget – Sara being tried for dating that jerk Hank, a knife being held to her throat by a crazed convict, a Sara desperate and vulnerable, weeping in her apartment and retelling hidden nightmares of her past.

"Sara!" Grissom awoke finding himself in a cold sweat and tangled in his bed sheets. "Sara," he whispered rolling over onto his side, "Sara…" and then he fell back into a restless sleep.

**I can't take the distance,**

**And I'm not ashamed.**

**That with every breath I take **

**I'm calling your name. **

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"What's this?" Catherine looked up from her paperwork, and held up the paper that Sara had just put down.

"It's a leave of absence. I'm taking some time off."

Catherine looked into Sara's eyes. "This is because of Grissom."

Sara sighed. "Yes. Cath-"

"I know. Nick and Warrick may be clueless but I know."

"How-"

"I'm a woman … and a close friend. I've known Grissom for years. There's only one thing that would cause him to take days off and not come into work almost a shift early… a woman. And there's only one woman whom he's ever really loved … you."

There was a couple moments of silence before either of them spoke again. "When do you fly out to him?"

"Tonight" Sara said.

**I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain.**

**To be by your side I'd to anything.**

Catherine smiled warmly, "say hi to him for me."

Sara smiled, relieved at the woman's kindness. "I will. Bye Catherine."

"Sara wait!" Sara turned around at the doorway. "He's lucky to have you."

Sara smiled as she turned and walked away.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

She looked out the window of the airplane. It was raining, and large water droplets plastered the thick glass.

**I will go the distance,**

**I will go the miles.**

**That's how much you mean to me.**

In the fogged up window Sara saw her reflection; pale skin, hair that rebelled and curled around her face and shoulders, and deep brown mysterious eyes. In the background she could have sworn she saw Grissom.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the plane's intercom. "This is your captain speaking, we are now approaching Massachusetts. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your tray tables up. Thank you and enjoy your stay in Massachusetts."

**Cause I can't take the distance,**

**I can't take the miles.**

**I can't take the time until I next see you smile.**

The taxi took her straight to the apartment buildings and it didn't take her long to find his. The weather had worsened and she was completely soaked to the skin. When she saw the light on, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Grissom," she whispered.

**I can't take the distance,**

**And I'm not ashamed.**

**That with every breath I take,**

**I'm calling your name.**

Ding dong The sound of the door bell pulled Grissom's attention away from his dinner. _Who could that be,_ he wondered.

Walking over to the door, he pulled it open to find a dripping wet Sara Sidle standing on his doorstep.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling bashfully.

"Sara!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Emotions ran wild through her. "I….I" she stammered.

**I can't take the distance.**

Tears flooded her eyes and she tried to ignore them. But they rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor. "I tried so hard Gris. I kept telling myself that it as only four weeks. And I worked. I through myself into my work in an attempt to ignore this empty aching feeling that I felt." Unable to control her emotions, she broke down.

Heart broken by her confession, he pulled her wet, shivering body towards him. "Oh Sara!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much. I was so lonely here without you."

After many minutes of just holding each other, Grissom pulled back a little. "How long can you stay?" he asked, looking into her deep brown eyes, deftly tucking a wet curl behind her ear.

"I took a two week sabbatical." She looked up at him, losing herself in his baby eyes. Her face shone, and she smiled her trademark Sara-smile. "I'm here for the remainder of your stay."

With unbridled joy, Grissom spun her around and planted a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Pulling apart from the loving embrace, he kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sounds like a plan", he mumbled into her hair, "…. Sounds like a plan."

FIN


End file.
